


Numbers Not Letters

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Yūma needs help with his homework. Kite and Shark can't.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Kaito/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Numbers Not Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I never have a title when I finish the fic first, so throw me suggestions. Thank you in advance!
> 
> Special thanks to my new Stolenshipping buddy, Luc, from the YGO Friends! discord. :)

Yūma never thought he would be the type to actually sit down and do homework, but ever since he started dating Kite and Shark, Kari has doubled down on his academic track. Pushing schoolwork off to the side for dueling was one thing, but pushing schoolwork off to the side for _boyfriends_ was another; as her responsibility, entrusted to her by their parents, the journalist made sure that everyone involved knew she wasn't kidding when she said she can— _and will_ —keep Yuma away from Kite and Shark if his grades dropped. 

So, to ensure this didn't happen, there were several hours a week dedicated to making sure Yūma did his homework and prepared for any tests. Coincidentally, both older teens were at the top of the classes. So, kept in line by his boyfriends, Yūma was expected to study and do his homework for at least an hour before they did anything. ("Stupid biology, why can't you be a duel disk instead?")

Oddly, however, to Kari's great delight, the threat of separation was doing _more_ than just keep Yūma's grade afloat; he was actually doing _better_ than ever.

If Yūma went to the now renovated Kastle residence, there was a ton of help and tutoring from the former Barians, who knew a great deal on their favorite subjects. (Dumon was kind of strict, by the way, and Vector was _terrible_ at explaining anything but always got the right answer. The ginger was not allowed to help in any other way except for double checking answers. Also, Alito and Girag had _all_ the snacks for breaks.) If Yūma came over to Heartland Tower, he had mutual support from Hart who would also do his own studying. (Faker would be around to help as he was the one homeschooling his son, and so would V if he had come to visit.) If it was Kite and Shark who came over, they'd bring some of their own work to pass the time as Yūma begrudgingly passed the hour.

Today, they were at Yūma's house, and they all settled in Yūma's room easily, Kite taking a seat on the staircase to the storage room, Shark sitting against the wall on the bed, and Yūma at his desk. They were going to go to the movies, but there was about twenty minutes left before the hour was up. Unfortunately, Yūma was stuck, and he was too stubborn to just move on to something else. The boy huffed, not understanding how English syntax worked. It seemed harder than Japanese, and he wasn't even the best at speaking his own native language despite growing up with it his entire life. 

Knowing he needed help, Yūma turned around with a smile. "Can one of you help me with this?" he asked. "I don't get anything."

Both older teens looked up, but Shark got up first, scooting off the bed and heading over. Kite continued to watch.

"What is it?" the former Barian asked, looking down at Yūma's homework. 

**LP** **  
****4000** ➡ **2500**

From the first glance, his body stiffened like a cat, and his expression instantly turned dark, eyes narrowed like it hurt to see whatever he was looking at. Yūma raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should be worried. Shark had never reacted to anything like that before. 

_Is he okay?_ Yūma thought. _Why did that sound so familiar?_

Kite seemed to have noticed too because he got up, leaving his tablet on the stairs. "Too difficult for you to handle, Shark?" he asked sarcastically. Then he looked down at Yūma's homework.

 **LP** **  
****4000** ➡ **2500**

_There is goes again!_

Kite was now wearing _the exact. Same. Expression_ as Shark, jerking his head back a little as he pursed his lips. He looked like he regretted ever letting that comment come out of his mouth, looking away in shame. 

Yūma was very confused by this, looking back and forth between his two boyfriends. It took him a second, but the realization did dawn on him, eyes growing wide. 

He raised a finger to point at Kite and said. "So _you_ can stop time," he said slowly, raising another finger to point at Shark, "and _you_ can ditch math classes and still get As, but _neither of you_ can do English?!" Yūma was very surprised by this, and little annoyed; there was one thing that his boyfriends weren't good at— _finally_ —but it wasn't like _he_ was any good at it either. He was the one who asked for help in the first place!

The former Number Hunter cleared his throat, trying to save face. "I never found the need to learn English," he stated. "Orbital is a universal translator."

"Cheater," Shark mumbled, scoffing, but he was looking a little embarrassed too. "I know some of the vernacular, but reading and writing sucks. Rio and Dumon are better."

Now that Yūma thought about it, Tori was always the one who helped him with English because she was good at it too and could breeze through the exercises like a bird. It was usually the first thing they worked on together when they hung out together. Kite and Shark, on the other hand, helped with everything science and math and even offered to teach Yūma things he never even thought about studying, like computer science and calculus. (Yūma, of course, refused because that just meant cutting into even more dueling time!) 

Seeing that there wasn't much help could do right now, Yūma forced himself to move on, pulling out something else he needed help on. It was just a bunch of short texts from various Japanese literature that apparently shared one defining theme. He was supposed to write a short response about it, but Yūma wasn't exactly sure he could even write _a few sentences_ about it. Like his English exercises, he wasn't able to work on his modern literature homework with Tori since she had to go home early yesterday to help her mom clean up the house for family visiting this week.

"Okay, then what about this then?" he asked, laying out his papers.

 **LP** **  
****2500** ➡ **100**

 **LP** **  
****2500** ➡ **100**

Yūma looked up, and he caught both Kite and Shark once again looking at his homework with stone cold silence, their facial expressions nothing short of pained. 

Modern literature, apparently, was worse than English, and the two older teens were hanging by a thread, uncomfortable with their inability to do anything. They might as well be standing at the edge of a cliff, but they would’ve had better chances with a raging ocean. 

The youngest couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t stop as their faces turned pink, Shark scowling and Kite huffing. 

"Sorry!" Yūma exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hands.

"It probably can’t be _that_ hard," Shark said, forcing out a sigh. He lifted through the papers, but it wasn’t doing much. He grimaced when he saw a particularly longer text, and he was just _done_. He scoffed, crossing his arms. 

Kite decided against saying anything, choosing smouldering silence as the best way to deal with humiliation. 

Yūma dampered himself to snickers. "I swear I’m not laughing at you guys," he said with a wide smile, reaching out to take his boyfriends’ hands. That might have been more believable if he didn’t accidentally let out another laugh, but he tightened his grip on them, thinking they might pull away. 

"I’m just relieved," he explained, pulling his seat back a bit so he could see both Shark and Kite without having to turn his head. "You two are just so good at everything, and so cool too! I was surprised there’s actually something you’re not good at, but that means there’s a chance _I_ can help you with something! I know I can always rely on you, and I want you to be able to keep relying on me too." 

As he spoke, Yūma continued to smile, drawing Kite’s and Shark’s hands close to his chest. Their touch was warm, strong, and _just perfect_. Sometimes, Yūma couldn’t believe he had them in his life, and the numerous friends and family that filled his life; he was, no doubt, the luckiest guy in the entire universe. 

"You idiot," Shark said, huffing again, but this time, he was smiling again. "I guess saving the world once isn’t doing enough for you, huh?"

Kite chuckled, giving the former Barian a knowing look. "You know Yūma," he said, "always thinking about others, but it’s why we love him, right?"

It was Yūma’s turn to blush. He couldn’t believe how easy it was for Kite to say something like that, and Shark was smiling _way_ too softly at him, like he was a gift to the world. Yūma never thought of himself in a position like this before, and he was still getting used to it. 

"I say we go to the movies now!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. There wasn’t much he could do anyway. He’d call Tori tonight for help. 

Before he let go of their hands, Yūma leaned in towards Shark, pressing a quick kiss on the older teen’s cheek.

 **LP** **  
****100** ➡ **4000**

Then he turned to Kite, doing the exact same thing.

 **LP** **  
****100** ➡ **4000**

(Yūma still wasn’t sure what that sound was all about, or where it was coming from, but at least it sounded positive this time around.) 

  
  
  
  
  


"Rio, could you teach me some English?"

"English? You’ve never been interested in it before."

"Well, yeah, thought I might as well start on it at some point."

"Hmm. You’re doing this for Yūma, aren’t you, Reginald?"

". . . . ."

"Oh, big brother, you’re so far gone!" 

  
  
  
  


"Modern literature? That’s new."

"Yes."

"Is there any particular reason you’re suddenly asking about it?"

"No."

"If you say so. I’ll have III come by then. He knows it better than I do."

"Thank you, Chris."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this took way longer for me to write than it should've. =~= Still, I hoped you like it!
> 
> I have a YGO Tumblr, [the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
